Custody
by Coldcurrents
Summary: It's been 2 months since Savitar rammed a metal spear through Iris West and was erased from existence soon after But people are still fighting over what he left behind And here is the twist Killer Frost - - - Is pregnant
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 months since Savitar rammed a metal spear through Iris West and was erased from existence soon after

But people are still fighting over what he left behind

And here is the twist

Killer Frost

Is pregnant

Mature for -Sex ,curse words ,depression and violence.

Chapters including sex will have a warning

Proceed with caution


	2. Prologue

Dedicated to topazstars for Just reassuring the note that my readers have faith in me

"Heart has gone into v-fib"

"Push three of Epi!"

"She isn't rescucitating"

"Heart rhythm is normal ,She has to be put on bypass"

"Doctor,Bloodwork came back ,She's pregnant..."

 _The monitor started beeping rapidly ..._


	3. Bend and Break

_**gunshot wound**_

 _Rnoun_

 _noun: gunshot wound;_

 _plural noun: gunshot wounds_

a wound made by a bullet from a gun.

Radioactive-Imagine Dragons

After getting off the jet, everyone started walking toward their cars, except for Spencer: he'd opted to take the subway to work before they left, and decided that he'd go home the same way. It was late at night and all anyone wanted to do was get home, so he didn't want to be a burden on any of them.

"Hey, Max," Anna called, searching for her keys in her bag.

He turned around to face her, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Do you need a ride? You're not far out of my way, I wouldn't mind."

He shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, but you've been up for 42 straight hours. I'd much rather you go home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. Good night, Anna," he called to her, turning his back and walking toward the subway.

Once he was off the train, he walked up the steps and stuffed his hands in his pockets. There were much better places to be at 2:00 a.m. than walking the streets, but he'd done it several times before: he was used to it. He kept to himself inside his head, hoping he could make it home soon so he could go to bed. One of the usual street thugs called after him, but he screwed his eyes shut, ignoring them and keeping his pace. If he ignored them, they tended to leave him alone and let him keep moving. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be so lucky tonight.

He felt hands grab him and slam him into the wall. He went back into his mind, keeping his eyes shut as he took blow after blow. They'd managed to get him on the ground and one of them started kicking him while another went through his bag. He felt every kick and every fist making contact with his skin, and curled up tighter. All he could think was that they could take whatever they wanted from him so long as it ended.

He whimpered to himself, reaching his hand down for the Swiss knife he had tucked under his was off-duty but his mind was clear as flicked open the knife and plunged it at the black dude,but that didn't scare him away,something else flew through the air ,raining upon they never came ,never would because he saw some other figure fall to the ground ,surely to have been marked by the gangsters took to their heels ,taking their hats with of the blue hooded guy's chased them down.A mob against another then one of the woman didn't stop ,she sent two hard blows to the fallen woman's body ,cursing wildly and chasing the others

The first thing that came to mind was the fact that he had to get up. He had to get home and get some sleep: he had work in the morning and couldn't let his team down. He shook his head slightly, curling into a ball on the pavement and whimpering, crying softly. He couldn't get up or move a single muscle in his body without pain shooting through him. Instead he stayed there, hoping that somebody had heard them, or at least heard the then he remembered the fallen took all of his strength and channelled it between fishing his phone out and crawling towards the let out a cry of horror when he realised the woman WA shot in two places ,fear rushing up his veins

Cooper ,Iron...blood...

The thick smell of burnt metal wafted around the body,a woman...She was pretty ,brunette ,pale skin...such a shame to have been darted through his veins as he quickly disliked minutes there were two police cars rounding groaned in the fact that there was no ambulance but anything WA abetted than tore piece of his shirt of and wrapped it around the poor woman's thighs and another over the second wound ,hoping to at least reduce the new emergency lifted her head and chest off the ground and let her lie on his legs ,hoping to keep her his finger he checked for a pulse

Oh thank god

He felt a pulse ,quite a strong one for a shot also checked if she was breathing ,and she was...shallow and slow though.A few moments later the police had called her closest fire brigade and they were put on the streets.

Soon the truck arrived and with t a gurney and a the gods once again Max was taken along with the police for a few questions

"Will she be alright?can I see her ?"

A cop ,Jimmy ,replied "Not until the hospital clears her for You did there was heroic Max ,now I'm going to need a few anything and everything you remember from the past 20 minutes.

And so Max began narrating...narrating a long ,dangerous tale...

~OR 5~

"We have ,late twenties ,has two gsw' got he

Ma'am,, can you tell me your name?"

She sighed, nodding slightly and mumbling. "C-Cailtin."

"Can you tell me what happened, Cailtin?" one of the EMTs asked as the other set a backboard down beside her.

She shook her Head and immediately regretted it, pain shooting everywhere in her body.

"Don't worry, Cailtin. My name's John, I'm an EMT, and I'm going to take care of you."

She kept her eyes shut but gave her a slight nod. After assessing her injuries, She felt a neck brace being put on her. Soon after, they rolled her back and She felt a backboard beneath her. the sound of Velcro rang in her ears as they strapped her down and lifted her, putting her on The stretcher. She couldn't describe the feeling of overwhelming relief as they put her into the back of the was connected to an arterial line and a nose ventilator.

"Cailtin, There's a gun, is it yours?" The Other asked.

"Mhm," She said softly, practically a whisper. "'Not mine ."

She felt a thumb against her forehead and wherpered, knowing that a bright light was coming. the thumb was soon joined by a pointer finger, holding her eye open and shining a light. "Cailtin, can you stay awake?"

She gave another nod as She Heard the doors slam shut.

The sound of the siren came on as the ambulance drove away and She winced. "How bad?" She mumbled.

She Heard a sigh, and knew it couldn't be good. "You're lucky, Cailtin. they could've done a lot worse."

She couldn't Help but laugh slightly. That had to be the Cailtin Snow motto – could've done/been a lot worse.

"No narcotics," She said, wincing and taking a deep breath.

"Excuse me?"

She whispered, wincing. "No narcotic medications, please," She whispered, before slipping into some much needed sleep.

The next thing Cailtin knew, She was in a room in the hospital, waking up. Her eyes were swollen, but She managed to open them. the lights in the room were dimmed and as far as She could tell, She was alone. She sat up, whispering, still feeling pain in several places in her body.

"Cailtin?" She heard a soft voice ask. She looked over and saw a female doctor standing beside her bed in."I'm...pregnant..."Cailtin whispered

"We know ,luckily your bloodwork came before we could register any strong do have epinephrine in your body to help with the pain.

She nodded slightly, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"How are you feeling?"

She gave a shrug and winced, regretting it.

"We've contacted your emergency contact. You can be discharged in a few hours."

She licked her lips, biting her bottom one. "What happened?"

She sighed. "It seems you were attacked near the subway.A kind man saved you ,calling 911 and giving you do you feel ." She thought to herself how She would have known She was a Doctor , but then realized She had access to her records. "You have a few fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, broken nose, split lip, your eyes are swollen, a slight concussion, and you needed several stitches in your forehead. You might not want to put too much weight on your left leg for a few days, and you have an injured right wrist. Trust me, I've seen a lot on tranexamic acid,FFP and a lot of blood with nutrients as a stable meal right took a bullet to your left scapula and particularly nasty one to your femur also tearing your lateral collateral ligament"

She exhaled. "the shoulder should be kept in a sling, unless you say otherwise. And the ribs, I should put ice on, get rest, take pain medications, and for the Healing process, take a deep breath at least once an knees ,you may need to wear a cast for a few months"

"Not your first time?"

She shook her Head slightly. "You said you contacted someone?"

She nodded. "I personally called her a half hour ago, She said She'd be on her way as soon as She found a babysitter."

She sighed to herself, feeling slightly guilty that She'd not only woken up Her Mother , but needed to talk to the guy who brought her jn. She leaned back against the pillows, feeling every muscle ache. "No narcotics?"

She shook her head. "As stated in your file."

"Who brought me in..."

"Oh ,he's been eager to see you" the doctor chirped and held two cups ,one small , Other glass filled with a clear liquid .She pressed her two way mic set and spoke into it ,ordering someone , a nurse mos likely.

"He'll be able to visit you as soon as we shift you to a depending on how your body reacts to the medication and to ensure that you do not have any side effects of lead poisoning ,we will have to keep you here for a week ,maybe more."

Caitlin nodded and tried to crack her head around but she couldn' was still in the operating theatre and now was being prepped to be moved to an ICU room.

The doctor smiled softly at Caitlin before continuing to head out the door to scrub out.

An air mask was placed over her head and soon Cailtin felt weariness overtake fell to sleep in less than a count of four after the masked was placed residents wheeled her out of the OR.

~A while later~

A few hours had gone by ,8 almost and the day had broken long didn't wake up until a nurse offered him a change of clothes for which he was grateful for.

He pondered over the brunette unholy timing...he sighed and rubbed his police had sent an APB across town but they hadn't caught the gangsters or the shooter.

The cops hadn't asked much the night a what time he got off the bus ,then if he knew the women ,then a description of his decided to let him have some rest and have the hospital look at his they would be here any second now,as already informed by then the night before

However ,a few minutes later Max was detained in a full blown interrogation in the Cheif of general surgery's office

He sighed, knowing this wasn't for him, and instead was for the police officers so they could find who did this to him. He nodded, chewing on his lip. "I'm an idiot and I refused a ride home from my co-workers, choosing to take the subway instead. I walked out of the station and heard taunts and jeers, but you get used to that walking down the street that late at night, or should I say early in the morning." He swallowed, screwing his eyes shut. "They grabbed me, shoved me into a wall, beat me, threw me into the ground so hard my shoulder dislocated, and they were relentless. But then there were a few gunshots ,scaring those fuckers away...Four I guess ,or I know two hit that poor woman.I did what I could to help her... They stole whatever was in my bag, as well as my credentials."

"Did they photograph your injuries at the hospital?"

He nodded slightly. "And I'm sure they have a full copy of the injury report ready. They could probably explain my injuries better than I could at this moment." He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I just need to get something for the pain-"

"It's ok Max,we're done got a video footage and we may know who our shooter just needed to know if the time matched yours...and it seems like it did!"

Jimmy smiled at Max and showed the poor soul out.

Max plopped onto a bench and stared at the clock to while his time away.

" Anderson ?"a nurse called out to the whole crowd

"Yeah?"Max got up and walked towards the nurse

"We have a patient requesting for you"

 **Guys ! So many Easter eggs in this chapter ,see if you can find them ;)**

 **Clue:it has to Do with the names...;););)**


End file.
